Accidentally in Love
by Leslie Smith
Summary: Lieutenant Vienna Audra Knight has a problem. Her fellow crew members on the USS Enterprise seem to think that she has feelings for her best friend, Lieutenant Pavel Chekov. And worse, they want her to act on them. And she most certainly does not like him... Does she? (My apologies at my awful summary. A Chekov/OC story. Post Into Darkness.)
1. Chapter 1

Lieutenant Vienna King was currently in a very awkward position in the Engineering section of the USS Enterprise. Her legs were wrapped precariously around a pipe as she hung upside down, trying to get a closer look at the main wiring scheme that led to the sonic showers. Her long blond hair was free from the confines of a pony tail, and her bright green eyes were flashing in frustration. She was trying to understand why her boss, Montgomery Scott, more fondly known as Scotty, was getting so many complaints of the sonic showers of the senior officers malfunctioning.

Finally seeing the problem, over-heated wires, she grinned in triumph and set to work fixing it. It was simple, really. All she had to do was separate the wires a little bit more so they weren't so cramped together and generating even more heat and leave the hole she cut in the protective pipe out for a day or so to let the wires cool off by themselves.

Happy with her quick job, she looked down and saw her best friend, Pavel Andrievich Chekov, looking up at her (and, from her point of view, upside down) wearing his trademark grin. "Hi, Pav!" Vienna smiled back and waved.

"Vi," Chekov began, "I know I must say this a thousand times, but-" Vienna cut him off by jumping down the pipe and back flipping in the air to put herself upright.

"But I'm going to end up having to go to the Med Bay from falling down these pipes, I know." She chuckled good-naturedly. Not wanting to hug him because her red shirt and black pants were covered in grease and grime, not to mention smears here and there on her face; she gave an awkward wave of dismissal at his concern. "I've never hurt myself falling from here, and I probably never will."

Pavel threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine, fine! Are you still coming to my quarters with Karu for our video game session?" He reminded her in his adorable Russian accent. Every other Friday, Vienna, Pavel and Hikaru Sulu, another mutual friend of theirs, would go to one of their quarters and have a video game face-off of sorts. This week, they're at Pavel's quarters, meaning he would pick the game. Winner of said contest gets bragging rights for two weeks and losers have to clean the winner's quarters for a week.

"Yeah, of course. Give me time to shower, though. I'm all gross today." Vienna replied, giving him a half smile. Pavel beamed in response.

"You're never too gross, Vi. Karu and I will see you in a few minutes, then?" He said, meeting his blue eyes with her green ones.

"Yep! I gotta go check in with Scotty though, he was the one who set me on this job in the first place. I should probably tell him what was up with the showers. I'll be in your quarters in fifteen minutes?" Vienna said, rambling slightly _again_. She's noticed that she's been doing a lot of rambling lately, especially around Pav. She wasn't sure why, she'd been best friends with the Russian for years now, and nothing was awkward between the two. She sighed internally, and told herself she would think about it later. As a child genius, her brain was good at filing and storing. Well, she wasn't exactly a _child_ genius. Vienna would be 18 in exactly two days, she couldn't wait!

"Right. I'll see you in fifteen minutes." Pavel responded, giving his best friend his adorable little smile and walking to the elevators, leaving Vienna to talk to her boss. He was glad for the extra time, he wanted to talk to Karu and finalize Vi's birthday plans. His side plan was to ask her for a dinner, just the two of them. Now that Vienna was going to be eighteen, he could legally ask her on a date. Only, it wasn't that simple. The Russian man grimaced as he pressed a button on the elevator to take him to his floor. He had gone over every possible scenario in his head, so it wasn't as if he wasn't prepared.

No, the issue wasn't that. It was the fact that every time Pavel had tried to bring it up, he got tongue tied and couldn't speak correctly. His English was fine, so that wasn't the problem. He had known he was in love with her from the moment the two had met, when they had first locked eyes on each other three years ago running in opposite directions on one of the trails at the Star Fleet Academy in San Francisco. Pavel had made a point, after that moment, to look for her and casually ask around if anyone had known her. From that moment, he had learned her name and that she was fifteen, just like he was.

He had finally gotten to talk to her when they both in the library and Hikaru introduced the two. They became fast friends after that, and they've been close to each other ever since. Smiling at the memories, Pavel stepped off the elevator and walked to his door, punching in the key code. Entering his room, he peeled off his gold shirt and threw it on his bed, leaving him in his black tank top and pants. Hikaru Sulu walked through the adjoining bathroom that connected the boys' rooms and flopped down on his friend's couch. "Hey, Pasha. Where's Vienna?"

Pavel glanced down, glaring playfully at his friend. "I told you not to jump on my couch like that. You're going to break it." Hikaru shrugged and gave a half smile. "Anyways, she is talking to Scotty and then taking a shower. She'll be here in a few minutes." He reported.

Hikaru nodded. "Cool. So, have you asked her out yet?" The Asian man asked nonchalantly, taking a pillow and tossing it up into the air and catching it again. Pavel frowned and grabbed the pillow before he caught it a second time.

"No. You know I can't until she's eighteen."

The older man groaned. "Come on, Pasha! Kirk won't care if you two date just two days before she turns eighteen. Besides," Hikaru added with a sly grin, "It's not like you'll be having sex with her."

Pavel's mouth dropped open and his face flushed red. "Karu!"

Hikaru laughed at his friend's expression before turning a little more serious. "So, speaking of Vienna turning eighteen; are we still doing the party?" He asked.

The Russian nodded and tossed the pillow back to Hikaru. "I'm going to send a PADD message to everybody else tonight and see if they're still going to do it."

That was when the familiar sound of the door unlocking reached their ears, and Vienna walked in, her face flushed pink and newly cleaned, wearing a black pair of shorts and a silver tank top.

The blonde made a face. "The weirdest thing just happened to me on the way over here."

"What?" Hikaru asked, still on the couch.

"You know the new guy in Medical? Aaron Michaels?" Vienna asked, taking a seat on Pavel's bed, crossing her legs and tying her hair in a knot at the bottom of her head.

Pavel nodded. "The tall one with the brown hair?" He asked.

"Yeah. Well, he just asked me out on a date."

* * *

**AN: And there it is, chapter one. Let me know what you think of it. This is my first story that I've ever published, so I'm not quite sure if it's any good or not. Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to make this one a sort of introductory thing so I know if I even want to keep going with it or not. Thanks for reading!**

**-Leslie Smith**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Quick updates, yes? I think I'll answer my reviews at the top of the page and do a second Authors note at the end of the chapter to wrap things up. **

**Joanna (Guest): I had something like that planned out already, and I included it in this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**patrixis: I know! I feel so bad for putting him through that, but it is necessary for a storyline. Le sigh. By the way, you were my first reviewer, favorite(r?) and follower! Special hugs for you!**

**The Sorceress's Apprentice: Thank you, darling. I really appreciate your support. (:**

**Enjoy Chapter Two!**

**[Update, 12-27-23: I realized I had the first line missing from the story. Oops. Well, I fixed it.]**

* * *

"I bet you're all wondering why I've gathered you here today."

"Captain, your statement is quite illogical considering the fact that we all know why we are here."

"Geez, Spock. Way to ruin it."

"Can you hurry this up, Jim? I do have a life outside of my work, you know. I'd like to get back to it."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, did phase one part A go according to plan?"

"Affirmative, Captain. Ensign Aaron Michaels was very compliant."

"Good. Bones, is phase two ready?"

"Yeah. Damnit man, I'm not an idiot. Of course it's ready."

"Go drink some whiskey or something."

"What're you trying to say?"

"…Nothing?"

"You're damn right."

"Jim!"

"Right, yeah, sorry. Off topic."

"No, I mean I have an update."

"What?"

"Sulu sent me a PADD, and he says phase one B went perfectly. He's good and jealous now. And possibly a little hurt."

"Excellent."

"I do not understand, Nyota. Why is it a good thing for Lieutenant Chekov to be jealous?"

"Because it shows that he really cares for Vienna. Plus it sets up the rest of our plan."

"I am still not sure if I understand, but I can question you later."

"Alright then. Now that Spock has proved once and for all that he still understands nothing about the human race, let's focus on phase two. Now…"

* * *

Pavel gulped. "A date?" He asked nervously. This was not part of his plan. He didn't anticipate somebody else asking her first. Perhaps Hikaru was right, and he shouldn't have waited.

Vienna nodded. "Yeah. I'm not sure if I'm going, but he seems nice enough of a guy." She cringed internally. She didn't really want to go on a date with Aaron, and knew for a fact that Aaron didn't want to go on a date with her, but Nyota had told her that the best way to see if a guy likes you is to make him jealous. Vienna didn't like the sound of that at all, but it's not like she's ever been on a date before. She was always too busy studying at the Academy to go out, plus she was (and still is) underage.

"It's worth a shot." Hikaru shrugged from Pavel's couch. "He seems like a decent guy. Besides, he knows that you're friends with pretty much all of his bosses, and that we'll kill him if he tries anything." Vienna made a face, as if considering the idea.

"Maybe. I'd like to get to know him before I date him, you know?" She said, indifferent.

You already know me! You wouldn't need to worry about that with me! Pavel's mind screamed. The fact that she was considering dating this person she barely even knew didn't exactly make Pavel happy. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

"I think," Pavel said slowly, "That I need some rest. I'm more tired than I thought I was. Can we have the match tomorrow?" He didn't want to deal with Vienna right now. Hikaru practically lived in Pavel's room, so he couldn't exactly kick him out, but he would rather he left as well.

Pavel met Vienna's eyes by accident. She looked hurt. He hated that look in her eyes. Normally, he would be the one cheering her up right now, but he figured she would probably go to Nyota and talk to her. "Uh, sure, Pav. I'll… I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight, Karu." She frowned one last time at Pavel and gave a wave to Hikaru and left the room.

Hikaru let out a low whistle. "Wow. I'm sorry, Pasha."

"It isn't your fault. You were right, I shouldn't have waited. I think I will go to sleep now, though. Goodnight." Pavel said, shrugging one shoulder, dismissing his friend. Hikaru smirked behind his friend's back. Of course he didn't like seeing the young man in pain, but he knew that in just a few days, he'll be happier than he ever was before, if/when the plan goes perfectly. With that thought, Hikaru finally got off Pavel's couch and into his own room.

"Computer, lights at fifteen percent." The lights dimmed in Pavel's room as he lay down on his bed. He had thought he considered every possible action of Vienna's, but going out with another guy had never even crossed his mind. He sighed and turned over to face his wall, pulling his favorite blanket his mother had knitted him in Russia over his face and closed his eyes. Sleep was probably the best thing for him right now.

* * *

Vienna sat down on her bed and sent out a distress call to Nyota via PADD. To; Lieutenant Nyota Uhura: Hey, Ny. I think your plan worked. Please help.

Vienna sighed, staring at her wall blankly. She hadn't anticipated Pavel to get so hurt. Her experience with guys was nonexistent, so it wasn't like she knew this would happen. She wanted to date Pavel, not Aaron Michaels. He was nice enough to offer her help in Nyota's plan of making Pav jealous, but he didn't really want to date her. That fact relieved her a little bit. Now she wouldn't have to tell whichever poor sap Nyota had pressured into dating her that she wasn't interested.

A few more moments of staring at nothing in particular later, Nyota sauntered into Vienna's room and plopped herself on her bed. "Sorry, honey. Jim wanted to talk with the senior officers for a while."

Vienna glanced at the gorgeous African American woman. "Why weren't Pavel and Hikaru there, then?"

Nyota shrugged, giving nothing away. "Ask the captain that, not me. Anyway. So the plan worked?" She asked excitedly.

Vienna just looked miserable. "Yes," she moaned, "And now he's upset!" The younger girl buried her face in her fluffy white pillow, laying face down across her bed. Nyota rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's okay, sweetie. I promise, once you tell him the truth, you'll be dating in no time." Nyota replied, giving Vienna an encouraging smile she couldn't see.

"Nht uiy qu y wuf pu jy qu pid u vuh jurs vace?" The girl asked, muffled by her pillow.

"I speak a lot of different languages, but I've never heard of that one." The older woman joked.

Vienna lifted her face up and looked up at her friend. "I said: Why do I have to lie to him in the first place?"

Crap, thought Nyota. This girl's really got it bad. "Because, honey. Guys are very simple creatures, and their brain doesn't know when they want someone until that person slaps them in the face with it."

"But Pav is my best friend! He doesn't like me!" the girl protested. "Besides, what is there to like?" She added in a lower tone, hoping Nyota wouldn't hear it.

She was wrong. Nyota's gentle eyes turned icy, like they did when she was around the Captain. "What did you just say?" She ground out. Vienna knew better to respond. "You are a beautiful young woman. Not to mention you're extremely friendly, kind, funny, you kick ass at fighting, you're an amazing runner, and you're also the smartest person I know. Who wouldn't like you?"

Vienna pouted. "But Pavel doesn't like me like… that. Besides, I don't even know if I like him like that!" Nyota sighed. She loved Vienna, she really did, but sometimes this kid drove her crazy when she said things like that.

"Vienna Audra King. Who's the one who's an expert on love here?"

Vienna frowned. "You are."

"That's right. So can you trust me on this?"

The blonde sighed. "Yeah, I'll trust you.

Nyota nodded once. Jim would be pleased to hear how Vienna was coming along. They were that much closer now to getting the Chekov and Vienna together. "I gotta go, sweetie. Spock wants to take me to dinner. Call me if you need me."

Vienna shook her head. "I won't interrupt you two. Bye, Nyota."

Uhura smiled warmly at her younger friend and stood up to leave. When her hand was on the door, Vienna stopped her. "Hey, Ny?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"How did you know that you and Spock loved each other?"

"Oh, I knew from the very beginning. Spock, however, took some convincing."

"Oh. Ny?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, honey. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**AN: Well? What did y'all think? Reviews are much appreciated and bring me extreme happiness. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all, and welcome to another chapter of Accidentally in Love. I apologize for the long wait, but my school is having finals, and, well, you know how it is. Study, study, study. Anyways, it's time to reply to reviews.**

**Joanna(Guest): I can assure you that this story is meant to be fluffy (keyword: meant) so a happy ending is almost gaurunteed. Thank you for the kind reviews.**

**Guest that commonly refers to him/herself as 'Nutso Person': You aren't nuts. Well, perhaps you are, for reading some of my stories. My friends often refer to me as being the spawn of Steven Moffat himself (Steven Moffat is synonomous with Satan, if you haven't watched any of his shows), so my fanfictions can get a litte... Anyways. Thanks so much for the lovely praise, and I took your advice to heart, believe you me. Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you stay till the end.**

**Patrixs: You lovely person, you. More internet hugs for you!**

**The Sorceresses Apprentice: Once again, my apologizes for the long wait. It's here now, and I hope you enjoy it (or at least not hate me).**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favorites and follows. Now that I've made you wait long enough, here's chapter three.**

* * *

Vienna tried not to do much thinking during her shift in Engineering that night, other than focusing on her job. Actually, it wasn't even her shift. She had noticed a tired looking ensign halfway through a twenty-four hour shift when she came to work and told him to go get some rest, and that she would cover for him. This meant Vienna was now working a twenty-four hour shift of her own, but she didn't mind. This just postponed her seeing Pavel. She hadn't seen him since he abruptly dismissed her a few hours ago, but that was fine by her.

_Lying to yourself won't help you_, a smug voice inside of her head told her. _Shut up_, Vienna responded. Okay, so she was upset that Pavel was upset. In fact, it was killing her. She wanted to run right up to him and explain that Nyota had this crazy idea that the two liked each other, so she had a fake date arranged between Vienna and Aaron… But she knew she couldn't do that. She couldn't face it anyways. She had never lied to him, and never intended to. No secrets; that was their policy.

Vienna sighed. Maybe she should go talk to Nyota again. After all, she hadn't told her everything that was on her mind. Standing on top of the beam that held the wires she fixed just yesterday and was checking up on, she dusted her hands on her pants and looked around her for the safest way to get herself down. That moment was, ironically, the first time she ever fell (fell, mind you, not jumped) off of the beams. She didn't make a sound as she flew through the air for about a half a second, and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was the beam she was just balancing herself on.

_Wow_, Vienna thought hazily, her vision swimming in and out of focus, _I owe Pavel an apology. He totally called…. Called… it.._

Pavel Chekov wasn't doing much sleeping. He had tried everything there was to try to lull his mind to sleep, but he just couldn't do it. Every time his eyes closed, he kept seeing that horribly hurt look on Vienna's face. She was such a sweet and innocent person, not even eighteen yet (his mental countdown told him that she would be officially an adult in exactly 36 hours), not that it mattered. His main plan was to ask her out on her birthday, but now she was going on a date with that Aaron Michaels person.

It wasn't as if Pavel didn't want her to be happy, that wasn't the case at all. He just very selfishly wanted her to be happy with him, maybe even forever. The Russian man turned over on his side. He wish he hadn't have dismissed her the way he did, after all, they were best friends. Not to mention Hikaru. Pavel was rude to him even though he did nothing wrong. Maybe he should call her, apologize. He couldn't call Hikaru just yet, as the man was on the bridge at work.

_No, calling her is too cowardly. I can do this in person_, he thought, determined. And, once he set his mind to something, he wasn't the type of person to back down from it. "Computer, locate Lieutenant Vienna King."

"No match found." The computer responded, and if Pavel hadn't have known better, he would have thought it was mocking him and his thick Russian accent.

"Computer. Locate Lieutenant Vienna A. King." He enunciated as best as he could.

"Lieutenant Vienna A. King is in Engineering, floor sixteen." The computer replied, and Pavel threw his blankets off of him. Engineering? Vienna told him she was off work for a weekend, as a birthday present from Scotty.

Pulling on a black tank top to cover his bare chest, and grey sweatpants, he ran outside of his room to the nearest elevator shaft. Punching in Engineering, floor 16, he waited impatiently, sprinting in place, ready to run. Something was wrong, he could just feel it. Right when he couldn't wait any longer, the doors hissed open agonizingly slowly, and he ran outside. After a good half a minute of running, he found her.

And she was completely unconscious. Her mouth was open in slight surprise, and her blonde hair was strewn every which way, her gorgeous eyes shut. "Vienna!" He yelled, diving to her side and shaking her shoulder. "Oh, God. Vienna! Wake up!" When her body remained slack, he put his ear to her chest, and was beyond relieved to hear a heartbeat.

Without a second thought, Pavel picked her up and ran his absolute fastest to the Med Bay. Narrowly dodging a few indignant but worried crewmen, he kicked open the doors of the Med Bay to a startled Doctor McCoy. "Doctor, please, you have to help her!" He shouted, not bothering to look at him and talk more before setting her down on an open bed. "IrandowntoEngineeringtofindherbecauseIwantedtoapologizebecauseIwasbeinghorribletoherandIfoundherjustlyingontheground, -"

Doctor McCoy pushed the frightened man aside. "Let me do my job, kid." Pavel could only watch helplessly as he checked for her heartbeat and vitals with a tricorder.

"Well?" Pavel asked, impatient.

"Calm down. She'll be fine. Just unconscious. No signs of a concussion or any broken bones, so that's good. She'll sleep for a few hours and then be just dandy. I recommend you go back and get some sleep. I'll have somebody notify you when she wakes up." Doctor McCoy assured him, being uncharacteristically nice.

Pavel shook his head. "I'm staying right here."

McCoy smirked and shook his head. "Whatever you say, kid. Just don't disturb any of my patients, or I'll kick your ass out of here faster than you can run."

Pavel nodded in agreement, and turned his back on the doctor, covering her in blankets and grabbing a chair next to her. Sitting down, he grabbed her hand. "Allo, krasivyy. I suppose you cannot hear me at the moment, but I will apologize anyway. I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did, I was truthfully just jealous of you and Aaron Michaels. Stupid of me, I know, and if you were awake, you would probably scold me for not letting you live your own life.

"You're almost an adult, after all. I can't, and won't, tell you what to do. If you want to date him, you may. O, Bozhe moy, I sound like I'm giving you permission. Look, you don't need my permission, but if you were looking for it, you have it." Pavel sighed. He wasn't good with words in the first place. "But since you can't hear me, I suppose it doesn't matter. I'm going to stay right here until you wake up, Moya lyubov'. I promise."

And stay he did.

* * *

**Russian translations! I did the phonetic spellings, if that was alright with you all. **

**Allo, krasivvy. = Hello, beautiful.**

**O, Bozhe moy. = Oh, my God.**

**Moya lyubov' = My love.**

**Cute, right? Right? **

**Okay, so maybe I'm mean. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed, lovely fans. I'll try my hardest for a faster update. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, etc. I appretiate all of you people, even though some of you might be lurkers (don't be ashamed, I was one for almost two years). Even bigger thanks to those who like, favorite and review. **

**PS: I've decided, my normal wordcount per chapter is going to be 1k. I normally write longer, but I'm only doing it to get you guys new chapters even sooner. Thanks for being so supportive!**

**PPS: 183 views?! OH MY GOODNESS! This is more than I could ever ask for, ever. You guys just made my finals week not horrible, and I'm taking all honors and AP courses, so that's saying something. Anyhow, I'll quit with the lengthy Authors Notes. Review?**

**-Les**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK. The only thing that's mine is my OC, Vienna. By the way, Happy Birthday to her! Anyways, I made a quick update juuuust for you guys. You've been so sweet and encouraging and I couldn't ask for better readers. Time for reviews!**

**The Sorceresses Apprentice: Oh my goodness. You're too kind. One of your favorites, really? Yay! Here's a new chapter for you, then!**

**Patrixs: I know, isn't the Russian adorable? I added more in this chapter, but only a little. And hopefully I'll be posting a new story very soon, so be on the lookout for that. I might write both of them at the same time. Anyhow. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Vienna King opened her eyes for the first time in thirty five hours to see her best friend with his head down on her bed, clasping her hand. Confused, Vienna looked around. Oh. The Med Bay. Grimacing at the sudden burst of pain in her back as she took a deep breath, she attempted to remember what got her in the Med Bay in the first place.

Doctor McCoy walked into her room, PADD in hand. "Oh, you're up. Finally. Maybe now you can get that one to leave." He gestured to the sleeping Pavel.

Vienna chuckled. "Has he stayed here the whole time?"

The older man grumbled. "Yeah. That dumbass insisted. Anyway. You feeling any pains anywhere?"

She shook her head. "My back's pretty sore, but other than that I'm fine-" Vienna was cut off by Doctor McCoy swiftly administering a hypospray to the back of her neck. She hissed in pain and used the hand that Pavel wasn't holding to cover the place where the needle went in.

Doctor McCoy rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a baby. That won't be making you drowsy or anything, but it should come into effect in a few minutes to relieve your back pain. Besides, count yourself lucky, kid. It could have been much worse. No concussion, no lasting damage, nothing."

"That's right," Vienna recalled, "I fell off that beam in Engineering, didn't I?" Doctor McCoy nodded.

"Don't be pulling those stupid ass stunts any more, do you hear me? I had to put up with every goddamn person who came in here asking about you, and it was such a pain in my ass." He complained. Vienna smiled. She knew it was in his nature to tease.

"How long was I out?"

Doctor McCoy's eyes traveled to his PADD. "Thirty five hours, on the dot."

"Seriously?" Her eyes widened. "And Pavel stayed here the whole time?"

"I already told you that." The doctor grumbled.

"Right, yeah. Sorry," she let out a soft smile, "I turn eighteen in an hour."

McCoy let out a huff of breath in response. "Yeah, whatever. You can leave as soon as this one wakes up."

"Thanks, Doctor McCoy."

She could have sworn she saw an almost smile on his face. "You're welcome, kid." He said, and left the room. Vienna let out a half smile of her own and looked down at Pavel.

"Pav," she squeezed his hand once. "Pav, wake up."

The Russian jolted himself awake, and his eyes met Vienna's immediately. "You're awake!" He exclaimed, grinning at her and leaning over her bed to hug her.

"Yeah, I'm up. By the way, I owe you an apology." Vienna chuckled sheepishly.

"For what?" Pavel asked as he sat himself down on an empty place on her bed, still holding her hand.

"I don't know how many times you've told me that I'm going to fall off of those beams one day." She said.

Pavel's eyes gleamed. "Say it."

Vienna made a face. "Do I have to?"

The man nodded devilishly. "Say it, Vi."

"Youtoldmeso." She mumbled.

"And?" He asked, grinning.

"And," Vienna said louder, letting out a huff of air. "I'll listen to you next time because you know best." She repeated the words that had become almost a tradition every time one of them had been in a situation similar to this one.

"That's right." Pavel's grin slipped off his face and his tone softened. "You know, you really scared me there, Vi."

She sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. Can we not talk about it for now?"

Pavel nodded. "Of course." He hesitated for a moment. "What do you remember after falling off that beam?"

Vienna shrugged. "Nothing. I remember falling, landing, and waking up here."Pavel let out a sigh of relief.

"So, I want to apologize too." The Russian said, before she could question why he looked so relieved that she didn't remember anything.

"Pav, you stayed in my hospital room for thirty five hours straight. Whatever you think you did wrong is kind of forgiven at this point."

He chuckled. "I hoped you would say something like that. But all the same, I'm sorry for being rude to you the other day before our match. I didn't mean to upset you."

Vienna smiled softly. "Hey, it's totally fine. You were probably really tired and irritable from your shift, so all's forgiven."

Pavel smiled back at her. It hurt to know that they were back to best friendship and nothing more, but it was better than nothing. "Good. Oh, I almost forgot. I got you these flowers. Well, I told Karu the ones I wanted and he brought them here, but it was my idea. He says hello by the way, and that he'll see you when he gets out. He's busy working double shifts." The man rambled, and pulled a bouquet of white roses wrapped in a red ribbon and handed them to her.

Her eyes lit up considerably. "Oh, Pav. You didn't have to. These are absolutely gorgeous."

"Of course I had to. You're my best friend." He said nonchalantly, and Vienna smiled, feeling a slight pang of sadness. Why did that hurt her? After all, she's the one who's been trying to convince Nyota that Pavel didn't like her like that.

"Right," She said, hoping her forced smile didn't look fake. But of course, Pavel noticed immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked, giving her hand a comforting squeeze.

Vienna shook her head. "I'm thinking I don't want to go on that date with Aaron Michaels now."

If it were a more appropriate time, Pavel would have leapt to his feet and jumped for joy, punching the air victoriously. However, seeing as how Vienna had no idea that he liked her and that was a hospital and it was 11:50 PM, he refrained himself. "Oh? Why is that?" He asked, nonchalant.

Vienna shrugged. "I just don't like him like that."

"Hm. That's too bad." Pavel replied, sneaking a glance at the clock. He would have to time this perfectly, but he still had a little bit to wait.

"I suppose," Vienna said. "So what were you doing while I was out?"

Pavel blushed. "Uh, I just stayed here. Sometimes there were friends I could talk to, but not all of the time."

Vienna's heart swelled. "I still can't believe you stayed here for almost two days while I slept. That must have been really boring."

The Russian shook his head. "No, not really. I was just hoping you were going to be okay."

Vienna's eyebrows knit together. "Didn't Doctor McCoy tell you that I would be fine?"

"Yes," He admitted, "But I wanted to make sure."

"So you stayed by my bed for thirty five hours?"

"Pretty much, yes."

Vienna giggled softly. "Thanks, Pav." She said, squeezing his hand.

"Come on now, Vi. You would have done the same for me. It was nothing." He noted in that adorable accent.

"That's true. But you wouldn't have been stupid enough to not listen to your best friend when they told you to not balance themselves on beams."

Pavel laughed. "No, if I were as stubborn as you, I would have kept on balancing on the beams."

Vienna grinned. "Does this mean I'm off the hook?"

"Of course not," he scoffed, sneaking another glance at the time. His mental countdown began. "In fact, there's something very, very serious we need to talk about right now, and it's important that you listen to me very, very carefully."

His playful blue eyes turned just a shade darker, and Vienna's eyes widened as the Russian leaned in closer to her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"What is it?"

Pavel leaned in closer to her. They were a mere inch apart. He looked into her eyes for a split second longer, and pressed his lips to her cheek, almost touching her lips. He pulled away too quickly for her liking. "Happy Birthday, Vienna Audra King. Lyubov' vsey moyey zhizni. " He murmured in her ear.

He stood up from her bed and pointedly looked away from her. She touched her cheek in shock. Of course Pavel had kissed her cheek before, but this felt different. She didn't know how, but it did. And what was it he had told her in Russian? She would have to ask Ny, because she had a feeling Pavel wouldn't tell her.

Vienna didn't have time to think on what just happened any longer, because a gaggle of people she all knew burst into the room at the same time. "Happy Birthday, Vienna!"

She let out a laugh as they all began to sing, loudly and out of tune (with the exception of Spock and McCoy, who stood awkwardly next to the door, their lips tightly sealed). All of her friends were there. Nyota, Scotty, Hikaru, Jim, Spock, McCoy, and even a few other senior officers that she had met but never got to know.

"Finally legal!" Jim grinned. "What are you going to do with yourself now, King?"

"Nothing that you probably did when you turned eighteen," Vienna said, making everybody laugh.

Jim pouted. "You're no fun!"

"She is in a hospital bed, Jim. What can she do from there?" Nyota said, elbowing him in the ribs as he whined in protest.

McCoy rolled his eyes. "She's free to go any time she wants."

"No offence, but I'd like to get out of here ASAP. These beds aren't very comfortable." Vienna interjected, sneaking a glance at Pavel, that was duly noted by the rest of the crew. Jim already had a plan to hound the boy for information once he was alone. Nyota flicked him on the forehead.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"You know what it was for." Nyota responded, keeping a tight smile on her lips.

Vienna raised her eyebrows, but let the exchange go. She had better things to worry about. For example…

"Karu, are you wearing Avengers pajama pants?" Vienna asked, amused. Hikaru laughed heartily, not embarrassed in the slightest.

"Yeah, so what? You jealous?" He asked.

"Always," She shot back.

"Anyway! It's time for the cake, so get your ass up, King, we're gonna celebrate." Jim said, pleased with himself.

"It's not even one in the morning yet." Vienna noted.

"Yeah, so?" Jim grinned.

Vienna shrugged. "Alright," The room erupted into cheers.

"Keep it down, damn it. You're going to wake the whole Bay." McCoy grumbled.

"Aw, don't be such a party pooper, Bones!"

"Shut up."

"Never."

* * *

**Lyubov' vsey moyey zhizni = The love of my life. Cute, right? I put it in there because people seem to like the Russian and Pavel just confessed to her without really confessing. It seems like the kind of confusing thing a guy would do, right?**

**Well, I liked it. Tell me what you guys liked, what you didn't, what you want to see in this story, etc. Thanks for reading! Also, let me know if you guys want me to post the party in the story, or as a separate story, or just not post it at all. Please review! **

**-Les**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helllllooooo! I apologize for not updating, I really do, but writers block plagued me. In the end, I decided to just not write the party. Sad, I know, but trust me. If I had written it in it's entirety, it wouldn't have been very good. If it becomes necessary to the story line, I will write flashbacks, but I can't think of when they would be necessary. Anyhows, lets answer some reviews. **

**The Sorceresses' Apprentice: You're very welcome! Again, apologies for the slow update, but I just couldn't write. But here it is now!**

**Katiesgotagun: While your username frightens me a little (if I ever post a cliffhanger or kill a character for instance, I don't really want my readers to have guns handy), I appretiate you reading my story. Here's more, and I hope you don't use that gun of yours on me.**

**Joanna: As previously explained, writing that party was just not possible. If it ever just comes to me out of no where, I'll write it separately to the story and post it for sure. My apologies. **

**Guest who talks about Pavel making them happy: It makes me happy too. (: I'm sorry I couldn't add any of his Russian adorableness in this chapter, but I'll be sure to add tons in the chapters following. Thank you for reading!**

**Okay, I'm done for this first AN. Enjoy chapter five!**

* * *

After about a day of partying (James Tiberius Kirk, Vienna decided, was crazier than she thought), the now officially eighteen year old woman sitting in the bedroom of her best friend was exhausted. She had never partied harder in her life, and had prided herself on not letting a sip of alcohol touch her lips. Despite her obvious tiredness, Vienna Audra King couldn't sleep to save her life.

But that was okay, because neither could Pavel. The two were happy to sit up and relax on Pavel's bed and talk. Nothing of importance, really, but enough to keep them entertained in their borderline delirious state of sleep deprivation. Which wasn't hard, honestly.

"And that's how I discovered Karu's secret love for _The Avengers _comics." Pavel finished dramatically, making Vienna laugh.

"Yeah, I noticed his pajama pants when everyone came and got me out of the Med Bay…" Vienna's voice trailed off as she remembered the events leading up to her leaving the Med Bay. "Pav?"

"Hm?" Was the sleepy reply.

"What was it that you said to me before we left? In Russian?"

Whatever physical movements of Pavel's that made it look like he was tired were gone now. "What?" He asked calmly.

"You said something to me in Russian. You said 'Happy Birthday', but then you said something else. What was it?" Vienna was glad she hadn't forgotten, but wished that she had remembered when she was talking to Nyota, because she was positive that even if Pavel didn't stall, he would probably lie to her. And the two both knew that she could tell when he was lying to her.

"Uh.." Pavel froze. He had hoped she had forgotten. Now that the time was here, and there was no denying it, even the Russian man had to admit now would be the opportune time to tell her how he felt, he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her.

Vienna raised her eyebrows, suspicious. Pavel knew from experience that she was officially not going to let this go. He was most definitely in trouble now, if he wasn't before. "I was just saying Happy Birthday in Russian." He lied. Vienna had to give him credit; he had gotten better at lying. But it still hurt that he was lying to her. She could point out the fact that he had kissed her cheek, but that wouldn't be a very important detail. Vienna couldn't exactly claim that this kiss on the cheek was different from every other kiss on the cheek, because he could call her crazy without even having to confirm nor deny that it was different.

But it was totally different, she knew for sure. All of his other kisses on the cheek felt brother-sister like, because that's what they were. This one wasn't, though. It was the kind of kiss she saw couples give each other because there were either people around and one or both people were embarrassed, or they didn't have the time to be truly intimate. Vienna knew she couldn't call out Pavel's lie without using the kiss as evidence, not if she wanted to win.

"You realize I know when you lie to me, right?" Vienna blurted. _Crap!_ She hadn't meant to say that at all! In fact, she had just made up her mind to change the subject! Great, now she was in for it.

Looking at Pavel, she laughed a little bit to herself. He had fallen asleep. She resisted the urge to run her fingers through his messy curls, just to see if they really were as soft as they looked. He looked more peaceful in his sleep, so much more calm than the ecstatic-about-everything, high on energy man she saw during the day. More handsome, in a way. He was handsome before, of course, but he looked so...so... Wait on a second, Vienna, _handsome_? She shook her head, immediately getting rid of those thoughts and putting her mind back on track. Where was she? Oh, that's right.

She was glad, in a way, that he had fallen asleep. She hadn't started an argument like she feared she did, but Vienna really did want to know what it was he had said. Once again, she reminded herself at the wrong time to ask Nyota. She would have to remember what it was that he had said first. Vienna cringed, then calmed down a little. She was a genius after all, so it wouldn't be hard, right?

Vienna was too busy living in her mind trying to recall exactly what it was Pavel had said to her to notice that she was falling asleep, too. Not caring at that particular moment that she was in Pavel's bed and could just as easily walk to her room, just an elevators ride and a few doors down away, she curled up in Pavel's arms and slept. Sometime during that night (morning?) his arms had curled around her waist, and her head was buried in his chest in between her hands, breathing in his crisp mountain scent that Vienna still didn't know how he smelled like, seeing as there weren't exactly mountain ranges on a starship in deep space, and the two were facing each other, their legs intertwined.

And that was how Hikaru Sulu found them the next day. And because he was an older brother to both Vienna and Pavel, and also because he just couldn't resist, he took a picture with his PADD, smirking evilly. "Oh, Pavel Chekov, you will have hell to pay if you tell me that you two still aren't together." He muttered, leaving the two to their sleep and heading back to the bridge, where a very curious Captain Kirk awaited the news of where his navigator was.

"Captain, I found Chekov." Hikaru reported, walking next to The Chair, the hands behind his back holding his PADD.

"I don't see him, Mr. Sulu."

"Sir, I think you might want to see this instead." The Asian man replied, handing his device over, opened to the photo of Vienna and Pavel.

Kirk burst out laughing, and for a moment, Hikaru was genuinely worried that he might stop. "Excellent work, Mr. Sulu. Any news on the actual relationship, other than the fact that they're pretty much sleeping together without having sex?" He asked after a few more moments, attracting the attention of everyone on the bridge, who had tried not to pry at Kirk's uncontrollable laughter (actually a common occurrence, surprisingly on and off the bridge), but were now curious to see who the Captain and Sulu were speaking about.

Hikaru winced. He didn't want to be the one to deliver this news to the Captain, who had worked so hard behind the scenes to get the two young people's relationship to work. "I'm not sure that they're actually dating yet, but I'll question Chekov when he wakes up."

Kirk's laughter and smile turned into mock seriousness in an instant. "Use any forms necessary, Mr. Sulu." He ordered, focusing his intense blue gaze on the other man.

"Yes, sir." Hikaru nodded once.

"Ferocious tickling is usually frowned upon due to its torturous results to the tickle-ee, but let's just say that if a certain Russian man won't talk, I'd look the other way if some were to happen." The Captain informed him, causing a lieutenant at the bridge to snicker.

Hikaru kept himself serious, not even his mouth twitched to betray how much he was laughing on the inside. "And pillow fights, sir?"

"I expect pillow wars, Mr. Sulu. You are dismissed to your work station." Kirk smiled at Hikaru's mock military march to his station. "Now," he asked lazily, "Should we have Mr. Chekov's ass for missing his shift?"

* * *

**So there wasn't any Russian, but I still think it was cute. I forgot to mention earlier, I have a brand new laptop from Christmas, and now will be able to post way more often, assuming I don't get writers block or a bad internet connection once I get back home (I'm on vacation). Anyhows, happy belated holidays to all of you, and thank you for reading this chapter and the ones before it of Accidentally in Love. By the way, at the end of this story (it's not going to be any time soon, I can assure you), I'm going to be posting the lyrics to the song that inspired the title of this story. I think it's going to be a nice addition to the end that I have planned out already, and I hope you'll like it. **

**Now, reviews? Pretty pretty pretty please? PS. Thank you so, so much for all the continued support from all of you, because without you, I would probably have abandoned this story a few chapters ago. Thank you. Also, it's currently 2 AM, so if you could excuse bad writing, I would be grateful. I'm eventually going to be updating all previous chapters to change grammar and such, but today is not that day. Reviews? What did you like, what didn't you like? So on and so forth. You know the drill.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! First off, I just wanted to say thank you to everybody who has read this. You guys all mean a lot. Special thanks to all who have liked/favorite/subscribed/reviewed, because if it wasn't for you guys, I probably would have given up on Accidentally in Love. Anyhows, time to answer reviews! ALSO! Stay tuned at the end of the chapter for a very important announcement!**

**Katiesgotagun: I'm glad you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more adorableness!**

**NightShadeMoon: Aw, golly gee, y'all flatter me far too much! Pavel is probably the cutest thing ever, I agree with you there. Thanks for all of the support on my writing, I very much appreciate it.**

**The Sorceresses' Apprentice: Yay! I love making people laugh. And without further ado, here's another update!**

* * *

Vienna King was just waking up from the best sleep she'd ever had, so her mind wasn't in its prime condition. But she was pretty sure that she wasn't in her room. For one thing, her room didn't smell strangely like a mountaintop, and her bed didn't usually move in a breathing pattern, and her blanket never cuddled with her.

Curious, she opened her sea green eyes to see her best friend. Vienna wasn't quite sure how to feel about waking up in his arms, mostly because she was starting to feel some feelings that she shouldn't be feeling because said feelings didn't exist and therefore couldn't be felt (if that made any sense), but she decided to wait until Pavel woke up before she made any irrational decisions. Geez, she was a mess. Not wanting to wake him up, she gave him a once over with her eyes.

His curly hair was falling this way and that, and it looked, for lack of better words, frickin' _adorable_. Not in that I-have-a-thing-for-you adorable, definitely not, but in that fluffy teddy bear sort of way. His pale pink lips were slightly parted as he breathed in and out, and – _stop it Vienna King, look somewhere else _right now – his room was very clean and tidy. Carefully untangling herself from her best friend's grip, she tip toed to his bathroom.

She raised her eyebrows at her reflection challengingly. "Okay hair, time to meet your match." She muttered, picking up the hair brush she always kept in Pavel and Hikaru's bathroom and preparing herself for battle. Her blondish brownish hair was really tangled, and it wasn't known for its kindness in mornings.

After a good ten minutes of brushing, Vienna's hair had returned to its normal, straight, hip length self. She smiled and glanced at herself in the mirror. At least she didn't look indecent. She was wearing her favorite blue t-shirt that was, in fact, Pavel's. Vienna had remembered the shock on his face when she announced to him that she would be stealing his shirt, and that reason alone had been enough incentive to never give it back. Her black yoga pants however, were hers, so it shouldn't look too weird for her to be coming out of Pavel's room.

Besides, most of the crew knew about how close the two were anyways, so it wasn't as if it would be questioned too much, but the young woman still had a bad feeling. Shaking off the feeling, Vienna took one last fond look at her sleeping best friend and walked out the door. She walked all the way across the hall into the elevator when her premonition came true. Hikaru Sulu had decided to walk into the lift at that precise moment, and Vienna could tell from the evil grin slowly spreading on his face that he knew and she wasn't getting away with anything. Crap.

"So." He said, in a deceptively friendly tone, "Do you want to tell me why you weren't sleeping in your bed last night, Miss. King?"

Vienna could feel her face flush. "It's not a big deal, Karu."

Hikaru smiled. "Does he know yet?"

Now the young girl was just plain confused. "Know about what?"

"That you're totally in love with him."

"What?!" Vienna shrieked, hitting the stop button so she could face him. "I'm not in love with Pavel!"

The man simply crossed his arms. "Uh-huh. Why did you sleep in his bed last night?"

"We were talking after the party and fell asleep, that's all!" Vienna exclaimed. She knew that telling the truth would get her nowhere when Hikaru had his mind set on something.

Hikaru shrugged. "That's not all, I can tell."

"Then why did you ask me?"

"Because the truth is that it doesn't matter how you ended up falling asleep on the guy." The Asian man explained, delighting in the shocked look on Vienna's face as she realized that she _was_ asleep on Pav. "What matters is that you're in love with him, he's in love with you, and neither of you are doing anything about it." _And Kirk is starting to get antsy_, he silently added, not wanting to make it worse.

"I- What- He's not- Hikaru!" Vienna said, struggling for words. "Pavel is my best friend; I'm Pavel's best friend. We are _not_ in love with each other, so we will not _do_ anything about _anything_! So just drop it!" She snapped, losing her temper and slamming back down on the stop button so that the elevator would continue. Vienna wasn't angry at Hikaru. The woman was just tired of people claiming that she had secret feelings for Pavel. She didn't! Besides, if she did, people should just let her do things on her own.

Okay, so, it was mostly Hikaru who pestered Vienna about her so called 'feelings' for the Russian. Nyota would talk about it, but would never pester her. But all the same, she had had it with the ridiculous notion. The door hissed open and Vienna stormed out of the elevator, leaving a snickering Hikaru behind her. After punching in the key code to her room five times (the stupid computer just didn't like her, Vienna concluded) she calmly closed her door and turned around to bang her head on it when her PADD made a light _ding_ sound.

Vienna glared at it when it simply _wouldn't stop dinging_. Frustrated, she gave in and walked towards the device.

**Alarm: Work shift begins in one hour.**

Vienna's eyes widened. It was a good thing she woke up when she did, otherwise she would have been late for work. Scotty would have killed her. Turning off the alarm and running to her bathroom, Vienna took a five minute shower and hurried herself to blow dry her long hair. Without worrying about how she looked, the woman took her hair and flung it into a pony tail and pulled on her work clothes; a black tank top, black pants and a red shirt. Pulling on her socks and boots took her longer than expected due to her hurry, but she had ten minutes to spare to run down to Engineering, and run she did.

Jumping over carts being pushed by startled yeomen, pushing past drowsy ensigns and hurtling around angry but amused looking lieutenants was, oddly enough, extremely calming for Vienna. She was like Pavel in that way. That was their thing when they first met, running. Sometimes they liked to study, quiz each other on nuclear astrophysics, maybe even go out for ice cream, but mostly they liked to run. In the mornings during their academy days, at the crack of dawn, it was always a 10 mile run with Sulu.

Those were the days, Vienna thought, when everything was so simple.

* * *

**Hello! Did you like it? I'm still not sure if I liked it or not honestly. I wrote most of this while I was really sick, but I finished it today because I wanted one out before the New Year. Anyhow, the big announcement! *drumroll* I'm writing a new story! (But Leslie, you're already in the middle of a story, and this one is actually being read by people!) Yes, I know, but I have to have something to do when I have writers block on this one, don't I? Anyway, I'm doing some major editing at this moment so chapter one won't be posted for another few days. I really like it, and I hope you'll like it too. I'm still working on a name and summary for it, but I'll tell you it's an Avengers story, and that's all I'm gonna tell you. But never fear, this doesn't mean I'm abandoning Accidentally in Love. In fact, I don't think I'm even close to the ending at all. Anyhow. On a side note, I'm sorry there wasn't any Pavel in this one, but there just wasn't a way to work him in this chapter. **

**Please review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, so on and so forth. Happy New Year!**

**Much love!**

**-Les**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay for quick updates! I made this a Pavel chapter to make up for absolutely no Pavel in the last chapter, which I apologize for. This chapter is basically just a filler, and won't have much plot development. I know, I know, I don't really care for fillers much either, but they must be done. You'll get to see Pavel's thoughts on Vienna and so on and so forth, but it's basically just an average morning in Pavel's life. Anyhow, time for reviews!**

**Katiesgotagun: Oh, well that's good to know, that it's just from a… a… song. Oh :l Here's an update with added adorableness!**

**The Sorceresses Apprentice: Ahhh! Thank you! I'm excited for the Avengers story too; I've been working really hard on it. I've already written about 10k for my rough draft of the first few chapters, and I'm not even close to done editing yet, so it's gonna be a long one, but hopefully still a good one. **

**NightShadeMoon: No need to hold your breath for very long, it is here! :D To answer your question, I don't quite know yet. I've been going back and forth with that same question ever since I started writing AIL. It really depends on how these next few chapters turn out. When I know, you'll know very soon afterwards. **

**And without further ado: AIL, chapter 7!**

* * *

Pavel Andreievich Chekov opened his startlingly blue eyes that particular morning feeling like something was missing. Shrugging the feeling away, the Russian man pulled off his blankets and hopped out of bed, intent on going about the day with his usual energetic ways despite the tiny nagging sensation in his mind telling him that something was off.

And so, he went about his usual routine upon first waking up: shower, change into running clothes, and stretch. As he did the latter of the three, Pavel debated on how long he would run this morning. It was his day off, after all, and he didn't have anything of importance to do… Maybe 15 miles to start out with and a 5 mile cool down, he decided. Pavel grabbed his gym bag and filled with the necessities: water bottles, a towel, and a change of clothes_. Perhaps_, the young man mused_, I could go to the combat simulator after my run._ After looking at the replicator in his room for a moment, he ordered a few health bars for after his run so he didn't pass out during the simulator and placed them carefully on the top of the rest of his things.

Finally, Pavel took off to the gym. Today there weren't too many people, and there was nobody on the treadmills, and for that, Pavel was somewhat glad. He usually didn't like running with anybody else other than Vienna and Hikaru; partially because not many other people could keep up with his rapid pace. Setting his bag on the floor next to him, Pavel tapped in to the computer how fast and how long he wanted to run and started. He ran at a light jog at first (well, a light jog to him, and a mild running pace for anybody else) to acclimatize his body, and after a few miles, really took off.

Pavel let his mind wander to Vienna after a few idle minutes of thinking about nothing in particular. The frown on his face went unnoticed by the other crewman in the gym as he remembered that he had told Vienna the truth on her birthday. It was in Russian, true, but he knew her like the back of his hand. She wouldn't relent until she figured out exactly what it was he had told her. Pavel winced. And then there was the slight matter of the cheek kiss. _Der'mo._

It wasn't as if he hadn't kissed her cheek before. But he didn't mean to make it so… intimate. Well, maybe he had, but he regretted it. Only just a little. Part of him wished he had told her in English, just so his years of wondering if she felt the same could come to an end no matter what she answered. Another part of Pavel, the part that always won out every time he had almost told Vienna, screamed that if she didn't know by now (Hikaru told him that 'it wasn't exactly hard to tell', but then again, Hikaru knew Pavel almost as well as Vienna did) then she didn't need to know in the first place.

But he wanted her to know, he _needed_ her to know. Pavel loved her more than he knew was possible to love somebody. _Boleye sobstvennoy zhizni_. He would lay down his life for her in an instant. The man was just at a loss of whether or not she felt the same. And he was supposed to be a genius. And if he was going to take that route, well, she is a genius too! Pavel just didn't know how Vienna didn't know already. And he had gotten desperate in the past few months. He had asked Hikaru if he thought she knew, and his response was to throw his hands up in surrender.

_Kid, women are a mystery to me,_ he had said, _and if you of all people can't figure it out, then who the hell knows? _

Pavel had even asked Nyota Uhura, one of Vienna's best friends next to himself and Hikaru. _It's not up to me to tell you how she feels. You have to ask her yourself, otherwise things get complicated, _The woman had advised, her face betraying nothing.

It had made the Russian want to throw his hands up in frustration. Were 'yes' and 'no' answers so hard to come by these days? He just had to _know_. Sure, it wounded his pride every now and then that he couldn't tell what his best friend was thinking when it came to this (Vienna had sworn he was a mind reader when it came to everything else), but he could get over it if it meant him knowing the truth.

Pavel sighed as he glanced down at the computer screen on the treadmill when it made a quick beeping sound, signifying that it was time for his cool down. Maybe he shouldn't do combat training this morning after all. Instead of filling the man with a sense of accomplishment and pride, all this run had accomplished was making him want to shake Vienna's shoulders and ask her what in the world she felt about him. Not that he would do that, of course. He probably couldn't even if the opportunity had slapped him in the face. And knowing Pavel's luck, it probably would.

After the cool down, Pavel grabbed the towel in his bag and wiped his face off. Taking gulps of cold water helped calm the man and snap some sense into him. He couldn't go to Vienna and ask her straight out what was going on, that would be ridiculous. But maybe, just maybe, if he asked her in the proper way, he could get some answers, and possibly a lot of relief.

He smiled as he chewed on the granola bar he had packed. Yes, he was going to ask her. Tonight, even. After her shift got off, he was going to send her a message to meet him in his room and they would finally have a serious talk. The thought scared Pavel, of course, but he had to know. He knew he wouldn't be able to live his life with all of the 'what if's'.

_Nichego sebe_, Pavel thought as he walked to the showers, _ya deystvitel'no poluchil eto plokho._

* * *

**Translations: Der'mo= Sh*t**

**_Boleye sobstvennoy zhizni_**** = More than his own life. **

**Nichego sebe, ya deystvitel'no poluchil eto plokho = Wow, I've really got it bad. **

**And when I said "added adorableness" in the first authors note, what I really meant was more of Russian. It means the same thing in my mind. Anyways! Thank you so much for sticking with me throughout this little filler here, and I hoped you enjoyed. Review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't, or any questions or comments you might have. ALSO! Another reference to my previous authors note: Dear NightShadeMoon, I have made my decision on whether or not to add, as you so awesomely put it, "Star Trekk-y battle scenes", and my decision is**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh yes, I just gave a cliff hanger via Authors Note. Sorry about that NightShadeMoon, but it had to be done, or people will start to think I'm losing my touch. I hope you've all had a Happy New Year, and I hope for the best of years to all of you. Now, it's time for reviews.**

**Guest (Joanna): Yes, the bridge crew is most definitely a huge part with the romance, and I intend to keep it that way. And considering how Uhura is Vienna's best friend, it's a given for a little Spuhura action. I personally don't ship it, but I'd be glad to write whatever makes my readers happy. Thank you very much for the praise, I appreciate it very, very much.**

**The Sorceresses Apprentice: Awh! Thank you! I spent quite some time on that chapter, as soon as I posted the chapter before it I set to work on that one, so I appreciate it. I'm just going to call the Russian bits Added Adorableness – capital A's – because that's just what it is, so in AN's I'll give a cuteness overload warning. I'll try to make this chapter even better than all the others! Thanks for reading!**

**NightShadeMoon: I added the Russian to make up for being rude in my last chapter. Thank you so flippity much (a resolution of mine is to cut back on my cursing) , and don't worry, you'll get your answers very soon. Heh heh heh.**

**Katiesgotagun: Yay, thanks! I wasn't sure if you guys would like fillers or not, I don't really most of the time, but I'm glad you liked it! **

**Without further ado, AIL, Chapter 8! Another filler (ish). **

* * *

Vienna was tired. Really, really tired. And what was worse, all she had been doing for the last eight hours was checking and double checking every bit of machinery there was in Engineering – and she wasn't even close to being done. Scotty had told the woman that it was only for her own safety, because she had, after all, fell down a pipe three days ago.

Three days ago. Just three days since Vienna woke up to find Pavel holding her hand, asleep on a chair with his head rested on her hospital bed. Two days since he had kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear in Russian. One day since her massive birthday party, and nine hours since she woke up after sleeping on her best friend. And four hours since she began to question her sanity (and more importantly, her feelings for Pavel).

Those were the most confusing and eventful three days in all of Vienna's eighteen years.

Vienna wasn't exactly sure what was happening to her. Three days ago, she was positive, no, she was adamant, that the only feelings she had for Pavel were feelings of best friendship, and the feelings of best friendship were the only feelings Pavel had for her. Two days ago, she was less than positive that Pavel only liked her as a friend. One day ago, she was slightly confused. Nine hours ago, she was positively confused and somewhat frightened, and four hours ago she began to question herself.

Now, Vienna was just lost. What if Nyota and Karu were right? What if she did like Pavel? They had perhaps taken it too far when they said she was in love with him, but maybe she did like him. She didn't know yet. And did he like her? Vienna shifted uncomfortably, glancing at the machinery in front of her and taking more notes. Sure, Pavel had been her best friend and supreme confidant for a long time now, and that's all he was ever going to be. Or so she thought.

When Pavel had kissed her cheek, she most definitely felt something. Having absolutely zero experience in this particular field, Vienna couldn't exactly define what it was that she felt, but it was something, and it was something big.

She was pulled from her musings when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Vienna yelped and turned around; almost losing her grip on the PADD she was taking notes on before she whirled around to face her boss, Scotty, who was laughing heartily.

"Oh, my goodness, Scotty! You just scared the hell out of me!" She exclaimed, placing a hand over her heart to emphasize how frightened she just was.

"Good, I wa' beginnin' to think I been losin' me touch." The Scotsman chortled.

Vienna scowled playfully. "Whatever. What's up?" She knew she shouldn't be ordinarily talking to her boss this way, but Scotty was more like a friend and mentor rather than her boss. He was, in reality, all three, but he acted more like the former of the three. The two spoke casually to each other.

Scotty frowned. "What's on yer mind, lass?" He asked, concerned, "I aven't seen you this jumpy in… Well, I ain't never seen you so jumpy."

Vienna sighed. "It's a long story."

Her boss' reply was to pull up two nearby chairs and sit on one of them, making a waving motion for her to join him. Vienna flinched.

"It's just that," she began slowly, afraid of how Scotty would react, "I think that I might have feelings for Pavel."

"The wee Russian lad?"

Vienna nodded. "Yes, him. On my birthday, before the rest of you guys came into my hospital room and surprised me, he leaned in and kissed my cheek, then said something to me in Russian. I keep forgetting to ask Nyota what it means, but that's beside the point. I just don't know how I feel about him anymore. I was positive that I didn't like him like that, but now I'm not so sure, and I don't know what to do."

To her obvious relief, Scotty just nodded. She had expected him to be just like Nyota and Hikaru and claim that yes, of course she liked him, but he just sat silently, debating on the best way to answer. "Lassie, I cannae do much to help with yer situation, I'm afraid. This is a serious thing to be thinkin' about, and I got the feelin' that I'm not the one you should be talkin' about this 'bout."

Vienna frowned. "But I've already talked to everyone else," she pointed out, "And they weren't any help at all."

Scotty shook his head. "I don' mean any of yer other friends."

Vienna's brow furrowed. "Pavel?" The man nodded. "You want me to talk to Pavel about feelings that I may or may not have for him?"

Scotty just shrugged. "He's yer best friend, innit he?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then there ain't no one better to help you sort out these feelins of yers."

Vienna thought about it. It was true, if she had been feeling this way about anyone else, Pavel would be her first stop to help her figure things out. But this time was different. And she couldn't lie to him and say that it was about somebody else and she needed help. Part of the reason she was so confused was because she didn't know what Pavel felt for her. Vienna needed his confirmation (positive or negative) to help her. So there was no avoiding it. She had to talk to him at some point, especially if she realized that she liked him (which she still wasn't sure about).

"You're right," she admitted to Scotty, "I need to talk to him about all of this. I can't do anything until I know for sure what he feels about me."

"Well, what're you waitin' for, lassie? Go and talk t' him!" He exclaimed, laughing. Vienna grinned, happy to know that her boss approved, and was so supportive. She leapt out of her chair to give him a hug, then ran to the elevator.

Within minutes, she was in her room and showering to get ready to see Pavel. Another few minutes later, her long blonde hair was dried and brushed, and she was dressed in the standard uniform black tank top and her favorite pair of blue jeans, running to Pavel's room.

She was finally going to set things straight.

* * *

**Yay, Vienna realized something! I apologize greatly for not updating in a while, I was over at a friend's house for a couple days because she was having an emergency, but I'm here now. Anyhow, I have news for you all! Remember the Avengers story I mentioned a while ago? Well, I posted it! YAYYY! I've posted two chapters already, so if you'd like to read it, check on my profile. Like this story, I named it after a song that was running through my head that fit the story, and I chose the song title A Twist in my Story by Secondhand Serenade. Sigh, I love John Vesely. I also love Mark Ruffalo, which is why my Avengers story is going to have a lot of Bruce Banner/Hulk in it. Please please please please PLEASE check it out! I'm super stoked about it, and I haven't got too big of a reader base on that one. So if you lovely people could run over and check out the two chapters that I've posted on it, I would probably love you forever.**

**Anyhow, review on this chapter in the meantime! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, how you feel about Vienna/Pavel, how you feel about having a bit of fatherly Scotty, so on and so forth. Come on you guys, we're 24 pages into this on Word, so you should know the drill by now.**

**-Les**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys. This chapter. Is so. Freakin. Cute. Blarrrrgggggggggg. In fact, it's so cute that I'm going to just answer reviews and let you guys get on with the chapter. **

**NightShadeMoon: I... I have nothing to say. You'll see why.**

**Joanna (guest): I'll try to add more crew in when it's appropriate, but there was just nowhere I could put them this time. I'm sorry.**

**katiesgotagun: Thanks! I like her too! Sorry that this isn't as soon as I would have wanted, but things got in the way. I have it now, though.**

**The Sorceress's Apprentice: I think Fatherly Scotty is the best. I'm gonna be adding more of him for sure.**

**AniMags: Thanks! I'm glad you've enjoyed so far!**

**Eden: Heh, about that "cliff hangers" thing...**

* * *

Pavel Andreievich Chekov was just returning to his room after a boring day and was thinking about exactly what he was going to tell Vienna and how he was going to tell her. His original plan from this morning was to just waltz into her room and tell her how he felt, but now that he thought about it, that didn't seem like the best idea.

No, he would need to sort of ease into the conversation. Maybe he would invite her over ostensibly for the video game session they had missed out on a few days ago_._ And after she had arrived, he would tell her that he really just wanted to talk instead. Vienna would smile and probably call him an idiot, and then they would have a normal conversation.

After a while, Pavel should probably start to mention her birthday. He would answer her questions about what he told her in Russian, and then explain further. The man grinned. It would all go well, he could just feel it.

Or, at least, he _did_ feel it, up until Vienna ran into his room, red-faced and out of breath. Pavel tried to play it off. "Oh, hi, Vi. I was actually just about to ask you over…"

As soon as the Russian trailed off, Vienna interrupted him. They ended up saying at the same time, "We need to talk."

Frowning, again, at the same time, the two replied in perfect, sync, "Sorry. You go first."

Ordinarily, this would have been hilarious to the two of them, but they were both extremely nervous. "You can go first," Vienna said, clearly uncomfortable. Pavel frowned. He hadn't seen her this nervous in a while.

"Ah, okay… Let's sit." Pavel invited, stalling. This wasn't how he wanted things to go. He was supposed to be smooth, calm, and confident. Like Captain Kirk, but in teenage Russian genius form.

Vienna caught onto his awkward behavior as soon as the two sat down on his couch. "Are you okay, Pav?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, yes, I am fine." Pavel said, his accent becoming thicker as it usually did when he was feeling like this.

"No, you're not. What is it?" Vienna was prepared to stall for as long as possible to delay her having this part of the conversation with Pavel. She couldn't describe what she was feeling right now with words. All she knew was that her heart was fluttering at an almost impossible rate, her hands were shaking to the point where it was probably unhealthy, and that she wasn't sure if her brain was screaming at her or if it had simply gone numb.

Pavel, on the other hand, was making an effort to attempt to calm himself down. "It's, ah, it's about what I wanted to talk to you about… Are you okay, _luchshiy drug_?" He asked, concerned. Vienna was growing more and more nervous by the second, and he could see it. She wasn't even this nervous on the day of their final exams out of the Academy to eventually go onto the _Enterprise_.

"I'll be fine, Pav. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Vienna dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"I, ah, well, it's difficult to explain, so you're going to have to promise me that you'll listen to me all the way through without interrupting me."

Vienna nodded. "Okay, I promise."

Pavel let out a deep breath, avoiding Vienna's green eyes. "I'm not quite sure how to begin, honestly," he let out a shaky laugh, "because I've never quite done this before. But you asked me about what I said to you before your party." Vienna opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it after Pavel shot her a glare.

"I said…" he coughed, smothering the words he was saying. Vienna raised her eyebrows.

"What was that?"

"I said… _Lyubov' vesey moyey zhizni_." Pavel stuttered out. It was almost funny, Vienna thought afterwards, how great of lengths the two went to preserving their secret for just a little while longer.

Vienna sighed in annoyance. "Pav, now isn't the time for you to be testing my Russian," she pointed out, "but I suppose I can try. _Zhizni_, that more or less translates to life, right?"

"Yes, but–"

"And _vesey_ and _moyey_ next to that mean something along the lines of 'of my'." She continued, still stalling. It seemed that Vienna's heart was racing more and more every single second.

"Well, yes."

"But what does _lyubov'_ mean? I can't remember that one."

Pavel frowned. It looks like there was no getting out of this one. But then again, he was a genius. "This isn't the time for a lesson, Vienna."

The woman frowned. "You're stalling."

Pavel sighed. "So are you." He muttered back childishly. "It means 'love'. _Lyubov'_."

"The love of my life." Vienna translated quietly. This wasn't what she had expected. Not at all. Her heart soared at an even faster rate than before. Love. _Lyubov'._ Love. He was in love with her. He, Pavel Andreievich Chekov was in love with her, Vienna Audra King. Love. It seemed an impossible notion, yet one that was entirely possible. She could almost see the future the two could have together.

"Pavel, I–" She began, but was cut off when Pavel raised his hand in a stopping motion. He finally met his blue eyes with her green ones.

"You said you would let me finish," he spoke quietly.

Vienna shrugged. "Some things just don't need to be said."

Pavel's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Vienna could feel her face flush bright red. "I…. too." She mumbled, almost mimicking Pavel unconsciously as the words stumbled out, muffled by one of her hands. The other hand was twirling a piece of her blonde hair around her finger.

"I can't hear you, Vi."

"I think I'm in love with you too." She knew as soon as she had ran into Pavel's room just a few minutes before that yes, she was, in fact, in love with her best friend. When she had talked to Scotty, she wasn't sure. Now, Vienna could see as plain as day just how much she was in love with him. In fact, it was so blatantly obvious that it was almost slapping her in the face.

Vienna also couldn't possibly stop the grin spreading across her face at Pavel's smile. It had occurred to her, on many, many occasions, that Pavel Chekov was a beautiful human being, and an even more beautiful human being when he smiled and laughed. And Pavel Chekov would never regret what he did next. He leaned in, placing a hand on Vienna's cheek, and stopped a mere hairsbreadth away from her lips.

"I love you." He said, and Vienna almost couldn't breathe.

"I love you." She repeated, very much meaning it. The distance between the two was about to be closed when the blaringly loud ship wide alarms sounded. There was trouble on the _USS Enterprise_. Major trouble.

* * *

**Yes, I just did that.**

**-Les**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my Time Lord, I am so, SO sorry for not updating in forever, especially when I left you with a cliffhanger last chapter! I would apologize for the cliffhanger, but, well... Anyhow, time for reviews! You guys exploded last chapter, so this should be fun!**

**katiesgotagun: ****Ahahahahahahhahahaha. Sorrynotsorry. I am sorry to make you wait, however. So I hope this chapter makes up for my Moffatt-ness.**

**The Sorceress's Apprentice:*****insert sly grin here* But seriously, that was very, very high praise. Your review seriously made my day. **

**Night Shade Moon:****Ah yes, asked and answered! :) Thanks! I wasn't sure whether or not I liked the conffession part, but I guess it's good if you guys liked it.**

**AniMags:**** Yay! Glad you liked it! Again, I'm very, very sorry for not hurrying my butt up with this chapter, but it's here now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Vienna didn't even have time to consider the fact that she almost just got her first kiss, and with Pavel nonetheless, as she was rushing to Engineering. She felt a small smile cross her face. She had told Pavel. Pavel knew, and he felt the same way. If the entire _Enterprise _wasn't in a state of emergency right now, she would have allowed a giddy laugh to bubble past her lips. Forcing herself to stay calm, she ran towards Scotty, ignoring the thrashing that the ship was undergoing and maintaining her balance surprisingly well.

"What is it, what's happening?" She asked her boss. He didn't even turn around to face her, but spoke in a frantic flurry of words in Scottish that Vienna couldn't quite understand, but his message was clear enough in the tone of his voice.

"Scotty, please, English! And a bit slower, if you don't mind!" She exclaimed rather loudly, putting her hands on her boss' shoulders. Vienna King had a certain knack for staying calm in an emergency.

"We're under attack, lass!" Scotty said, his eyes wide. Vienna knew that he would probably die before he told anyone, but that incident last year with Khan had really shaken the man. Maybe it was the fact that the Enterprise and Captain Kirk were both close to death, or maybe it was the fact that he was thrown into the thick of things on Khan's ship where, if he would have messed up, had killed everybody on the _Enterprise_. Vienna didn't know. But she did know it was an incident that he didn't think about without numerous bottles of strong alcohol.

And to be under attack so soon afterword… the woman could scarcely imagine how horrible her boss/surrogate father felt at the moment. It only occurred to her later that during this entire thought process, she never once thought about herself.

"Calm down, we're going to be fine. Now, what is attacking us, and is there anything important damaged here?" Vienna asked calmly. The blaring alarms were being pushed to the back of her mind and she did her best to not see the red lights flashing where ever she turned. The instincts she had inherited from her father had taken over.

"No, as far as I can tell, there ain't nothin' that's broken that cannae be fixed and is necessary for gettin' the bloody hell out o' here. Kirk hasn't tol' me much, but I do know that it's a Starfleet ship that's attackin' us. Renegade, probably. Starfleet has made a lot of–" Scotty was cut off from his frantic rambling as the Enterprise was hit again by the other ship. Whether it was aimed at the Engineering section of the ship or not (all ships were designed the same, after all, and anybody who's ever been on a ship would be able to know where the engines were located), Vienna didn't know. She didn't even have time to contemplate this as she was abruptly shoved to the ground by the sheer force of the firepower.

Barely managing to throw her arms out in protection and turn her face sideways to prevent breaking her nose, she grunted and got herself back up immediately, assessing for damage in her area. Nothing, thank the-deity-of-your-choice. Helping her boss back up, she rushed to the nearest computer.

"Computer, give me a status report of the Engineering section." She ordered.

"_Outer hull of the Enterprise has been dented near the warp core_." The computer replied.

"And the shields?"

"_Shields at fifty-nine percent_."

Vienna bit her lip before asking the next question. "Locate Lieutenant Pavel Chekov."

"_Lieutenant Pavel Chekov is in the bridge_."

"Is he alive?"

"_Affirmative_."

Vienna let out a sigh of relief. He may not be safe – at this point, nobody was – but at least he was alive. "Give me status reports on the attacking ship."

"_Loading. Please wait_." The computer said, making Vienna growl in frustration.

"There isn't any _time _for me to wait!" She ground out, almost ready to punch the glass. "My friends are in trouble, you stupid computer!"

Before Vienna could take a swing at the computer, another blast shook through the _Enterprise_. It would have knocked her to her feet if she hadn't have grabbed a nearby beam and held on as she was falling. Once she looked around and made sure nothing appeared broken or burning, she looked around for her mentor. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Scotty!" She yelled over the commotion of the alarms that were still ringing. "_Scotty!_" She repeated, yelling now out of pain instead of trying to be heard as she saw him sprawled against the floor with blood coming out of a cut on his forehead.

Vienna rushed to his side, examining his cut and checking his wrist for a pulse. She let out a sigh of relief before another shot was fire at the _Enterprise_. Cursing as she fell, Vienna heard Captain Kirk's voice ring out over the comms that connected the bridge to Engineering.

"_Scotty, give me a status report on the_ Enterprise!" He commanded.

"Sir, its Lieutenant King. Scotty's unconscious."

"_I'll have Bones send somebody over to get him. Is the_ Enterprise_ damaged in any way? Could we use warp and get out of here?_"

"Yes, sir. So far, nothing is damaged and Scotty appears to be the only one injured down here."

Vienna attempted to ask him more questions, but he beat her to it. "_Excellent. Stand by, King. We might need you to beam a party on board the _Red Rose_. Kirk out_."

Two more frightening hits to the hull of the ship later and somebody surprising came into Engineering. Her 'date', Aaron Michaels, carrying a hoverbed. And like herself, he was in full on serious mode.

"Vienna, where's Mr. Scott?"

"Over there," she pointed, then went over to help put her boss on the bed, "Oh, and Aaron?"

"Not the time for chit-chat, sweetie."

"I just wanted to say that Nyota's plan worked, we don't have to fake date anymore."

The brown-haired man smiled. "Good. I don't want people to think I'm straight, it might ruin my image."

Vienna allowed herself to crack a grin. She was about to respond when another hit went into the hull, sending Vienna stumbling, but not quite falling. She met Aaron's brown eyes again, this time more seriously. "Thanks for taking care of him. Good luck." She said, waving at him as he speed-walked away with her unconscious mentor.

Vienna winced as another hit shook the ship. She wasn't quite sure how long the Enterprise could take this much abuse. Sighing, she went back to the computer, checking and assessing for any damage.

* * *

**Alright, I'm not gonna lie. I kinda pulled most of this out of my ass. I wrote it in like two days, so if you don't like it, well, I can understand why. Anywho, I solved a mini plot line to make up for the cliffhanger last chapter! Remember Aaron from chapter one? Well, bam. He's gay. There you go. Well, please review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, so on and so forth. **

**_ALSO!_**** Please check out my other story, A Twist in My Story. It's about the Avengers, and I like it. Shameless self promotion over. **

**PPS. Congrats on making it ten chapters with AIL! *waves tiny flag* Thank you so, so much for reading, and thank you even more if you reviewed/favorited! I love you guys!**

**-Les**


End file.
